buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilderness, Part One
"Wilderness, Part One" was the first issue of the Willow & Tara: Wilderness comic book mini-series. Synopsis Willow and Tara were out on a day trip to find some mystical power spots along the Pacific Coast Highway and they has taken Dawn along. The first stop was the haunted Anson house. When they tried to enter the house they were returned to the entrance by some kind of warding spell. Willow figured she could break the seal, but Tara stopped her, arguing the ward must be there for a reason. A little later they were having lunch in a local diner when outside residents of the little town they were in were protesting against a logging company. The girls discussed this and a local joined their conversations warning that what goes around comes around. After they finished their lunch, a petitioner approached them outside asking for their autographs. As they were discussing the local situation another griefstricken window, Dolores, began rambling on about the forest fighting back. The petitioner explained that Dolores believed her logger husband had been killed by squirrels. In the car, the girls discussed that earth goddess Gaea would never use killer squirrels and that something odd was going on. They figured that their next stop, the Altar of the Green would provide answers. After driving for a while they pulled over next to forest which was protected by an electrified fence, after scaling it, they went into the forest. After walking for some time they found a patch of land where many trees had been cut down. They were caught by a forest ranger, but before he could arrest them, he was attacked and killed by a possessed buck. With the Pulses Discedo spell Tara released it from the spell and it ran off. Willow wanted Dawn to go back to the hotel so that she and Tara could investigate, but Dawn insisted that she join them. And so they continued on toward the Altar of the Green, but they were attacked by possessed wolves, owls, bucks, raccoons, rabbits, skunks, and squirrels. Willow and Tara drove them off with a spell and called for the one behind the possession to reveal itself. And so many wood sprite appeared. The girls tried to argue with them not to kill anyone, but the sprites refused letting a Boggart loose on Tara. When Willow threatened the wood sprites, they call back the Boggart and lead the girls to their king who they called jack. Willow and Tara recognised it as an evil Greenjack and they accused him of using the innocent creatures to murder for him, which prompted him to attack Willow. Continuity The events took place after "Life Serial", but before "All the Way". *Although the issue is very colorful and cheerful, it hints at Willow's magic abuse. Appearances Individuals *Willow Rosenberg *Tara Maclay *Dawn Summers *Xander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Dolores *Rupert Giles *Jack of the Green Organizations and Titles *U.S. Forest Service Species *Human *Animal *Wood sprite *Boggart *Greenjack *Centaur *Unidentified Demons Events Locations *Pacific Coast Highway *Anson House *Altar of the Green Weapons and Objects *Herrell's Hex Handbook Death Count 1 Forest ranger Behind the Scenes Trivia Collections *Willow & Tara *Omnibus: Volume 7 Pop Culture References *Dawn suggests to Willow that the Expelliarmus spell might be useful; Expelliarmus is a spell from Harry Potter. Quotes nl:Wilderness, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic